


No surprise at all

by marmolita



Category: Captain America (2011), Marvel Avengers Movies Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-24
Updated: 2012-08-24
Packaged: 2017-11-12 18:27:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/494300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marmolita/pseuds/marmolita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They say that girls are attracted to men like their fathers, and boys are attracted to women like their mothers.  It’s always sounded a little funny to Steve, but the older he gets the more he sees the truth in it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No surprise at all

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a prompt on tumblr from [vongchild](http://archiveofourown.org/users/vongchild) who asked for Steve/Natasha.

They say that girls are attracted to men like their fathers, and boys are attracted to women like their mothers. It’s always sounded a little funny to Steve, but the older he gets the more he sees the truth in it. Steve’s mother was his first hero; she was strong, uncompromising, and opinionated. She worked hard all her life and never complained, but she was soft and gentle when it came to taking care of her son.

Really, all the women he’s been attracted to have been more or less the same.

Bucky used to tease Steve in high school for mooning after Betty Robinson. The other boys didn’t like her; they said she was too tough, she talked back to much, she wasn’t soft enough or pretty enough. Steve fell in love with her the day she punched Jimmy O’Donnell in the nose for trying to look up her skirt and knocked him out cold. Sometimes he wonders what ever happened to Betty, but he never remembers to look her up when he’s actually at a computer.

Is it so surprising then that he falls a little bit in love with Peggy Carter when she punches Hodge? Or that he falls a little bit more in love with her when she shoots a gun at him? It’s really no surprise at all.

After the ice, after the thaw, Steve wakes up in a new world. It’s a world full of women he can admire, from world leaders (Hillary Clinton, Queen Elizabeth) to people he knows personally (Pepper Potts). It’s going to take him a long time to get over Peggy, but that doesn’t mean he can’t acknowledge that he needs to move on.

It doesn’t mean he can’t fall a little bit in love again, when he watches Natasha Romanoff vault off of his shield onto a Chitauri aircraft, and pilot it by ramming daggers into an alien’s back.


End file.
